Rent Continued: Part 2
by raidersrule456
Summary: This is the sequel to Rent Continued. I hope you like this one, too. In the wake of Benny and Allison's death, the gang tries to regroup, but the fun isn't over yet. REVIEWS! I really need reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Rent Continued: Part 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I can't stand this anymore, Joanne!" screamed Maureen.

They had just returned from Benny and Allison's funeral, and were standing in their apartment, arguing. They had done a lot of arguing in the past week. One week since that night.

"Well I'm sorry Maureen, but maybe I can't stand THIS anymore!" Joanne shouted. She was feeling very guilty over Benny's death, which had led to Allison's death. And Maureen had just told her to 'get over it'.

Tears welled up in Maureen's eyes. "This won't work if you keep feeling so sorry for yourself. I can't do this."

Joanne shook her head and scowled. "Thanks for your support." She turned and walked towards the door.

"You bitch!" she screamed as the door slammed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roger, Mimi, and Mark walked into the Loft, hung up their coats, sat down on the couch, and sighed.

Quiet settled in. To make it less awkward, Mark joked, "That must have been the most expensive funeral I've ever seen." Roger and Mimi chuckled.

Suddenly, there came a pounding at the door. Collins' voice was frantic. "Guys, let me in, let me in!"

Roger went running for the door. He yanked it open. "What the hell?"

"It's Tony," he said, out of breath. It was clear he had been running. "He had some sort of a stroke. They rushed him to the emergency room."

"Oh my God," Mimi gasped.

Roger grabbed his denim jacket. "Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several blocks away, a secret meeting was being held. Five of the greatest mob bosses in Manhattan were discussing business. One boss, Michael, who was heavily connected with the Westport Greys, spoke up.

"We must discuss the death of my brothers daughter."

"Why?" said the turf boss of the upper west side. "It was suicide."

"Brought on by murder. I cannot stand by and watch my brother fall apart over his little girls death. We should retaliate."

"Against who? Who was responsible for this?"

Michael slid a file folder across the table to the turf boss. He opened it, and stared down at a picture of a young, attractive, black woman. "Joanne Jefferson," he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Collins hands were pressed hard against the glass of the ER's viewing window. He watched the doctors insert numerous tubes into Tony's face and chest. Once he was completely hooked up to the life support machine, the doctor turned and motioned for Collins to enter.

He walked in and approached the gurney that his lover lay on. He let out a little whimper and held Tony's hand.

"Your friends can come in now, if they want," said the doctor.

"Wait," said Collins, tearing his eyes away from Tony. "How is he? Will he make it?"

"He'll be fine, as long as he stays stable. We will, of course keep him overnight, and, if necessary, take him into surgery." The doctor crossed the room and put a hand on Collins' shoulder. "You should go home. We're very busy tonight; we really don't have room for you."

"Couldn't afford it anyway," said Collins, shaking his head and smiling. "Send my friends in."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joanne hustled down the street in tears. Tears of rage over her lover's inconsiderate attitude. She had been going through a really rough time, and all Maureen cared about was herself.

She stopped at the alley behind the loft and raised her hand to hail a cab. When she did, a long, black sedan pulled up, and two hooded figures jumped out the back. They hopped on Joanne, put their hands around her, covered her mouth, and pulled her into the nearby alley at gunpoint.

A tall, bulky man pushed her against the wall of the alley and revealed his face. "Okay bitch, this is what you get for destroying my brother's life!" He pressed the barrel of the gun deep into Joanne's stomach and fired three shots into her.

The two men took off down the avenue. Joanne slid slowly down the concrete wall, moaning. "Oh, oh no…" her eyes closed as she began to slip away into blackness…

AN: Yep, more cliffhangers. Did you miss me? Anyway, this story, just like the original, will take place over one night. REVIEWS! I need them.


	2. Chapter 2

Rent Continued: Part 2

Collins, Roger, Mimi, and Mark all stood at Tony's bedside. They felt very helpless, and as Mimi watched Collins leaning over him, she was reminded of Angel's death, and how they had been in this same hospital, on this same floor, almost three months ago.

"Someone should call Maureen and Joanne," said Mark. Mimi pulled out her cheap, knock-off cell and dialed her home number. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Maureen, hi." She paused. She wasn't sure what to say or how to explain this. "Maureen, Tony had a stroke.

"Oh my God, that's horrible! Is he okay?"

"He's fine, but you and Joanne need to come down here right away."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Well, Joanne stepped outside for a cigarette, but I'll get her and we'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"See you here," said Mimi, closing the phone. As soon as she slapped it shut, she remembered Joanne didn't smoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maureen stood in her apartment, panicking to herself. She obviously couldn't call Joanne; she didn't want to talk to her at all. She decided to make up a story of why Joanne couldn't come.

After deciding to simply go with, 'she got called into work' Maureen left the apartment and headed for the hospital. As she walked down the street, a black sedan pulled up alongside her. She quickened her pace, but the car stayed with her. Slowly, the window rolled down and a gun barrel poked out.

Maureen screamed and ducked as the gun fired just above her head. Staying low, she ran behind the sedan and crossed the street, to the safety of a stairwell. She broke in through the glass door and ran down the corridor of an abandoned building, her footsteps echoing. She ran and ran until she reached the back door. When she bolted out, a cab was luckily rolling by. She threw open the the driver's side door, climbed inside, and said breathlessly, "St. Lucas Peace Hospital."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss? _Miss? _Are you alive?"

Joanne struggled to open her eyes and looked up. She saw a gorgeous woman, no older then 25, with short, curly red hair, and the most beautiful green eyes. Joanne coughed. "Oh, Jesus," she moaned.

"I'm calling an ambulance," she pulled out her phone and dialed 911. After she explained to the dispatcher what happened and where they were, she hung up the phone and held onto Joanne. "Help is on the way, baby."

Joanne managed to smile through bleary eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maureen walked through the doors of the emergency room to hugs and kisses from her friends. They were still sitting around an unconscious Tony. "How did this happen?" Maureen asked Collins.

"Stroke," he said, looking out through the window, down the hall where Maureen had just come from. "Where's Joanne?"

"She got called into work," said Maureen fiddling with her hair. She suddenly realized what a horrible lie that was.

Everyone knew instantly, but Mark was the one to vocalize it. "Or, you guys had a fight and she walked out," he said, rolling his eyes and smiling.

Maureen confessed. "She's such a bitch! I tried to help her, but all she does is feel sorry for herself."

"Do you know where she is?" asked Mimi.

"She probably went to the office, that's where she usually sleeps when we have a fight."

"Go find her," said Collins, pushing her out the door.

"Oh, come on, she'll be fine!" Just then a stretcher was pushed down the narrow hospital hallway. On it, bloody and unconscious, laid Joanne. She looked like had been shot in the stomach.

"Good God," said Roger, running out the door after her with the others.

Maureen looked at Collins nervously. "Found her."

AN: Hope I didnt scare you there! Don't worry Joanne is safe for now. REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

Rent Continued: Part 2

The long, dark, Cadillac sedan pulled up in front of the huge skyscraper. The two men hopped out, tipped the driver, and went inside.

The marble lobby was dripping with businesslike indifference. The footsteps of the men's paten leather shoes echoed. Everything about the place would send chills through any Bohemian's soul.

When the two men reached the twenty-first floor, they got off and walked into the big, windowed conference room. They took their place at the table with the others.

"How did it go?" asked a silver-haired man with an Italian accent.

"Very well," said Michael. "She's dead. Finally my brother will get vengeance."

The mob boss folded his hands and smiled. "Oh, really? Because I just received a call from St. Lucas Peace Hospital. They said that they had just admitted a woman named Joanne Jefferson. Multiple gunshot wounds, apparently.

Michael froze. "Sir, that can't be right. I—I killed her…"

The man pulled out a large, black handgun. "I give you one chance, and you fuck me. Well, you've had your last chance my friend." He pointed the gun at Michael and fired into his forehead. He dropped dead.

The boss stood up. "Send someone to that hospital to finish her off."

Once again, the gang stood outside the window of the emergency room, peering in as doctors removed the three bullets from Joanne's naval.

"Oh, Jesus, Jo…" whispered Maureen.

"She'll be okay," said Mark, rubbing her shoulder.

Just then, a short, attractive, redheaded woman ran up. "How is she? Is she okay?" She looked very concerned.

Maureen couldn't stop herself. "Who the _hell _are you?"

The woman stood a little taller. "I'm Monica. I found her in the alley. She got shot by some gangster. But the ambulance driver said that there was probably no internal damage, but they would have to do surgery."

Maureen looked a little jealous that she wasn't the one to save Joanne. "Yeah, well…thanks…I guess."

"No problem. I'm going to the cafeteria. Anyone want anything?"

"I'll take a coffee," said Maureen.

"You got it." She walked off with a swish of her flowing red skirt.

Pablo sat at the table of the hospital cafeteria, sipping his carton of skim milk. When he saw 'Monica' approach, he stood and pulled out a chair for her.

"So tell me, Danielle? What did you find out about our friend?"

"Well," she said, slightly smiling, "she's still in surgery. And apparently, she has a lot of friends."

"Will you have any trouble getting her alone?"

"The only one that will be a problem is that bitch lover of hers. I thought you were getting rid of her?"

"We lost her. Is there anyway you can get past her?"

"No problem. I'm putting a sleeper in her coffee." She took out the pill bottle and shook it, rattling the capsules.

"Perfect. You're a lifesaver Danni." He reached across the table and held her hand.

"Hey, I want her dead just as much as you do."

Tony woke up about ten minutes after Joanne came out of surgery. Since they couldn't go in to see her just yet, they went back to Tony's room.

Collins ran into the room and kissed him. "Are you okay? How do feel?"

"I'm fine, babe. They told me it wasn't even really a stroke, just a small attack." Collins looked at him suspiciously. Tony sighed. "He also said it wasn't AIDS-related."

"Okay, okay." He kissed him again. "I just worry because of--"

"I know. But I'll be fine. I'm going home in the morning."

'Monica' walked in, coffee in hand. "Here you are, Maureen."

"Thanks." She took the coffee, but stopped when it came to her lips. "How did you know my name? I never told you my name."

'Monica' panicked. "Oh, well… the hospital pulled up Joanne's medical information, and you were listed as her emergency contact." _Damn, that was good, _she thought.

"Oh," said Maureen. "I see."

"Yeah, well the doctor said we can go in and see her now. I'll stay a little while, if you want. At least until you fall asleep."

"Oh, that's so nice," said Maureen, taking a gulp of her coffee. "Come on, guys. Let's go see Joanne."


	4. Chapter 4

Rent Continued: Part 2

Mimi, Roger, and Mark walked slowly down the street back to the Loft. It had been a long night for all of them.

Joanne had been unconscious when they saw her, and the three of them had offered to stay with Maureen and 'Monica', but they had insisted they go home. Joanne wouldn't wake for awhile anyway. So they left.

As they rounded the corner onto 11th street, they saw a shady figure emerge from the familiar alley by the building. As soon as the person spotted the three of them, they ran after them.

The three friends turned and ran. This person didn't look like they wanted to chit-chat. Suddenly, they heard a woman's voice from behind, "Mark!"

Mark stopped and turned. Mimi and Roger stopped a few feet after him. There, looking sweaty and frazzled was Mark's ex, Miranda.

"I finally found you, Marky!" She did not look well. She wore ragged clothing, her hair was frizzed and unwashed, and she looked like she hadn't eaten, slept, or bathed in days.

"M-Miranda, what the hell?" Mark was shocked. He had thought Miranda had been out of his life for good. She was the one who ended it.

"I'm so glad you're here, I've been looking for you!" She wore a crazed grin, but suddenly, she became serious. She wrapped her arms around Mark and said "I was thinking we should take that trip we talked about when we first started going out. You know, Paris."

"Miranda, we broke up. It's over." He tried to back away, but she held tight. Mimi and Roger stood there, not knowing what to do.

"I was afraid you might do this," she sighed. She motioned over her shoulder, and a blue SUV pulled up. When Mark saw this, Miranda zapped him in the gut with a Tazer gun. He dropped to the ground in pain.

Two men jumped out of the SUV, lifted Mark up, and threw him in the back of the SUV. Miranda hopped in the front, and they took off.

Mimi breathed, "Holy shit," as she and Roger ran after the vehicle. But it was too late. Mark was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Maureen had fallen asleep, empty coffee cup in hand, Danielle made her move. She slowly approached Joanne's sleeping figure, with a hypodermic needle filled with 100 ml of potassium chloride.

Maureen stirred. She should have waited awhile instead of doing this as soon as she was out. Too late. Maureen was on her instantly.

"Bitch," Maureen whispered. "I don't think so, not my Jo!" With all her strength, she forced her to the floor, reversed the needle in her hand, and stuck it in Danielle's throat. She pressed hard on the handle, forcing the poison into her veins.

Maureen waited until she stopped struggling, and let her go. She stood up and looked around, and froze.

"Maureen," said Joanne, rising from her bed. "Oh, Maureen, you saved my life."

"Pookie," cooed Maureen. They each leaned in and kissed each other lovingly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Collins held Tony in his arms, in the hospital bed. They were both awake, but it was very late and they would soon be asleep.

"You shouldn't be here," said Tony, nudging him playfully. "That doctor said they didn't have room for you."

"Really?" said Collins. "I'm quite comfortable." He held Tony closer.

"Tom?" said Tony.

"Yeah, baby?"

"This—this whole thing has made me see that we don't—we don't have long to live. We have to make the most of what we have, you know?"

"You're so right." He smiled. Angel used to say that all the time.

"So, Tom, will you move in with me?"

Collins grinned, and looked at Tony with love. "Yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark, bound and gagged in the back of the Ford SUV, was still reeling from his first tazing when he was nudged by Miranda.

"Wake up, sweetie," she said. She tugged the sock out of his mouth.

Mark gasped for air. "Miranda, what are you doing?"

"Taking you back to my place," she said, rubbing his hand. "So that we can be together!"

Mark shook his head. "No, I don't want to be with you. Ever."

She just smiled and turned around, as though she hadn't heard a thing.

Then Mark had an idea. He was sitting directly behind the driver. There was a man sitting next to him, but the Tazer was sitting loosely on his thigh. Mark was also wearing his scarf. He formed a plan.

After just a couple minutes of driving, Mark snatched the gun and zapped the man next to him. When he was out, he whipped off his scarf and pulled it around the driver's neck, strangling him.

Miranda struggled to get to him. "Oh, no you don't Marky!"

Mark continued to strangle the driver, until he finally lost control of the vehicle and it flew into a stoplight. The windows shattered, and when the engine collided, the entire vehicle went up in a fiery explosion.

AN: Once again, I apologize for the cliffhanger. I promise I will not make you wait long, I have already written the next chapter. REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

Rent Continued: Part 2

"I can't believe this," said Mimi. She was so exhausted she couldn't think straight.

"Don't worry, Miranda won't hurt him," said Roger, as they walked along from block to block, searching for that blue SUV.

It was a dark night, and the starless sky went on above them forever. The dark streets echoed with city sounds, cabs and busses, a shouting fight in one of the hundreds of apartment buildings that lined the roads. The couple did not expect to see the burning vehicle up against the stoplight, to smell the burning metal, and to hear the screams of a woman from inside.

Mimi knew instantly which car it was. It was clear no one in it was alive. A hoarse sigh escaped her throat, and she broke down in tears.

"No…" Roger couldn't believe it. He couldn't be gone. Not Mark.

As his tears began to roll, a cough came from the sidewalk nearby. "Guys, a little help?"

"Mark!" shouted Roger. He ran over and knelt down next to him. "Oh thank God, Mark, I thought…."

Mimi ran over and hugged him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm good," said Mark, standing up. "Thank God the windows shattered, I wouldn't have had time to unlock the door."

"Let's get home," said Roger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pablo continued to sit at the table in the cafeteria. He had not received the call from Danielle that meant the job had been done. He knew what that meant. He would have to take care of things himself. He stood up, walked out of the dining hall, and headed for Joanne's room.

When he got there, he knocked on the door. No answer. He entered and stood over the bed where the couple slept. Pulling out his gun, he placed it over Joanne's head, and fired into her head. Blood gushed everywhere, all over the bed sheets.

Maureen jumped up and looked at Pablo. Except it wasn't Maureen. It was a man, with long dark hair. "What the hell? Oh my God," he said, seeing what had happened.

_Fuck! _thought Pablo. _She gave me the wrong goddamn room number! _He ran out the door, down the hall, and flew down the stairs. He ran out the door of the hospital and jumped into a cab.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joanne woke with a start when she heard a bang. "Maureen, what was that?"

She was half asleep. "Mmmm… just a clumsy janitor…."

Joanne sighed and went back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Collins had been just about to fall asleep when he heard the gunshot. He tried to shake Tony awake. "Tony? Did you hear that? Tony?" He wouldn't wake up. Collins gasped when he saw he wasn't breathing.

"Doctor! Someone get a doctor!" He flipped on the light, threw open the door, and ran into the hall. "Help! Someone get help!"

A nurse ran past him into the room. She checked Tony's vitals and pulled out the emergency defibrillator from under the bed. A doctor ran in and stood next to her as she hooked it up. He ripped open Tony's gown and warmed up the machine.

Collins watched in sheer horror as he said, "Clear!" and pressed the paddles against Tony's chest.

Finally, after two tries, Tony showed signs of life. He opened his eyes and looked around blearily. "Thank God," said Collins. He hugged him.

The doctor began to wheel him out. "He's not stable yet. We need to get him to the Intensive Care Unit." They pushed him down the hall.

Collins walked out after them. The police were already on the scene, looking for whatever caused the gunshot that saved Tony's life. For now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roger, Mimi, and Mark all sat around in the Loft, watching the late night reruns of _Jerry Springer. _They wanted to go to sleep, but they were much too wired from the night's events.

As another fight broke out on the television, a special news report came through. The reporter was coming live from St. Lucas Peace hospital. Mimi turned the volume up.

"Tragedy has struck here at this hospital late tonight. A man, reported to be of Mexican descent and between the ages of 25-30, shot a young woman as she slept in one of the hospital's rooms."

"You don't think…" Roger trailed off.

"The man tried to escape, but was apprehended when a cab driver received an all-points-bulletin from his manager. He is alive and in custody. The woman, unfortunately, passed away. Back to you, Jack."

"We have to go," said Roger. "They're probably shaken up." He prayed the worse had not happened. They grabbed their coats and headed down the stairs.

AN: I hope your likin it. REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well, this is the last chapter for this fic. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Still undecided on writing more. I recently went through a bad breakup, so I'm not in much of a writing mood. REVIEWS!

Rent Continued: Part 2

Maureen and Joanne sat in their hospital room, just as they had been told. The entire floor was bustling with police and investigators.

"I hope Collins and Tony are okay," said Maureen. "He and Tony should be awake, after this."

Joanne was still weak from sedation. "'Night, Maureen." She began to roll over when Collins burst in the room.

"Tony," he said out of breath. "God…." Tears ran down his cheeks. "He had another attack. Come on!" He turned and ran back down the hall.

Joanne tried to get up, but Maureen gently pushed her back down. "Stay," she said. "I'll go check on them."

Joanne nodded and rolled over again. Before she fell asleep she said, "My God, will this night never end?"

Mark, Mimi, and Roger ran in the hospital's front doors and took the elevator to the third floor. When they reached the long corridor where Joanne and Tony's rooms were, they were stunned by all the police. Most were crowded inside one room, which thankfully wasn't Joanne's or Tony's.

The three of them walked in Joanne's room. She was sleeping. "Let's come back later," said Mimi. "We'll go to Tony's room for now."

When they entered Tony's room, not only were he and Collins gone, the bed was gone as well. "Something's not right," said Mark. He pulled out his camera and filmed the police walking up and down the hallway.

A tall, black officer stopped him. "Hey, no filming. Put that away." Mark obeyed, just as Maureen ran up to them from down the hall.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing here?"

"We saw on a news report someone had been shot, and...," Roger trailed off. "We were worried."

"Well, Joanne and I are fine. But Tony's not." She turned and led them around a corner to another hall, and into a much larger room. There, Collins stood at Tony's bedside, tears pouring.

"Is he okay?" asked Mark.

Collins took a deep breath. "The doctors say he doesn't have long."

Just then, Tony stretched out and sighed. He mumbled, "Collins, Collins."

"I'm here, baby." He forced a smile. "It's gonna be okay."

Tony struggled to sit up. He continued to speak. "Collins, I love… you."

"Oh I love you, too. But you're gonna be fine." The four others wept silently. They did not want this to happen to Collins twice.

Tony began to slip into unconsciousness. "Stay with me, Tony. Please." A doctor rushed in and injected him with more fluid.

He leaned back and looked at Collins gravely. "I'm afraid we've done all we can do for him. Keep praying." He walked out and closed the door.

Tony was pouring sweat. He was dying. He slipped away into darkness. Collins shook him gently, "Tony, God no, please..."

As Tony fell away, he whispered, "I'll cover you…"

"I'll cover you," Collins repeated. With these words, the heart monitor flat lined, and Tony died.

Collins moaned his name over and over as he wept into his broken body. The four friends stood there, crying their eyes out, not knowing what to do or what to say to their friend.

Through all the tears, no one really heard the heart monitor begin to beep again, slowly, steadily. Mimi pointed in shock as Tony's finger began to twitch. Everyone froze. Collins looked up and watched as Tony opened his eyes.

"Oh my God," he said. "Tony, can you hear me?"

He managed to rasp, "Yes, lover."

Collins jumped up and laughed with joy. He kissed Tony, and looked to the others, who were beaming. Maureen felt Tony's forehead. "His fever's breaking," she said, smiling.

Just then, Joanne limped in with a groan. "Did I miss anything?"

"Pookie!" squealed Maureen. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to be here," she said, taking a seat next to Collins and Tony.

Everyone crowded around the couple; Roger and Mimi holding each other, Joanne and Maureen kissing and laughing. Mark put his arm around Collins. Sunlight began to pour in through the hospital's windows.

Another day in the lives of the Bohemians had begun.

AN: Ta-da! Thought I'd end on a happier note this time. Thank you all for being loyal readers! REVIEWS!


End file.
